Stay
by christinalaurelxoxo
Summary: Different version of the season 2 finale. What if Thayer did the inevitable to Emma? Will Sutton step up and be a sister? If you like Themma i suggest you dont read -One of the three versions of this story-
1. Chapter 1

**** There will be three slightly different versions of this in the end, one with mads, laurel and sutton. I want to see which one people will like the best and i also couldnt choose who i wanted****

**I got this idea when i swear Thayer was going to hit Emma during the season 2 finale**

Emma just walked.

She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care, she just kept walking. Her face was soaked from the tears that were pouring out of her eyes. All she wanted was to be honest, and it slapped her in the face.

She was done. Finished. She couldn't take it anymore.

She ended up at the cabin, she sighed as she pushed the door open.

She paused and listened … nobody was home.

Emma staggered into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed, she buried her head in her hands. She didn't know what to do, she was so lost and had nowhere to go. Everything was ruined. Coming to Phoenix had been the biggest mistake she had ever made in her life.

She thought until she couldn't think anymore, and finally settled to grab her things from Suttons room and stake out until she figured out what she wanted.

Getting up, she left the cabin and started on the walk to the Mercer house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the first chapter was so short!**

* * *

When Emma got to the Mercer house, she walked around back until she got to Suttons window. She turned the handle and held her breathe and she opened it.

Empty.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief and staggered into the room. She made her way into the closet and grabbed her bag from behind a shelf of clothes. She reached into the front pocket and pulled out an envelope. She pulled the money into her hands and counted it. 730. That was enough to keep her a float until she figured out what to do. She turned to a rack in Suttons closet and pulled some sweaters off their hangers and stuffed them into her back. She moved across the closet and grabbed a couple pairs of pants and shorts as well as some baggy shirts.

_Good Enough_ Emma thought to herself. She closed the bag and slung it over her shoulder. She was half way out of the window when she looked back and felt the tears at the back of her eyes threaten to fall.

_Stop it_. She scolded herself. _What did you think would happen?!_ With a sigh, Emma left the room, gently closing the window behind her.

She decided to go back to the cabin, she needed a way to get out of this town.

As she staggered on, she let her thoughts wander.

She was an idiot. Why did she ever think this was going to work?

She gave up on holding back her tears and let them fall as she walked toward the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

As Emma walked into the Cabin, she was exhausted.

But she needed to get out. Now.

She shoved her laptop into the bag along with some clothes that were laying on the bed. She decided while walking to take a cab to the nearest motel, and stake out there until she found out what to do.

After she called the cab company, she starred at the phone in her hand. She decided to leave it and put it on the counter with a sigh.

She sat at the table, letting the bag she had in her hand to drop beside her. Emma rested her chin in her hands as she thought and thought. Every idea she thought of had a problem. She couldnt go back to foster care, which meant she had to stay low. Then it crossed her mind, Lexi, she could call Lexi. But not yet, she didn't want her to see the bruises that littered her body, she would ask a million questions Emma didn't feel up to answering at the moment.

When she heard the cab pull up outside, She pushed herself of the chair, slinging her bag over her shoulder she made her way out of the cabin.

* * *

When she slumped into the back of the cab, the driver looked at her expectantly.

"The nearest motel please?" Emma asked quietly.

He simply nodded and started driving.

* * *

When he pulled into the motel parking lot, Emma recognized it immediately. It was where Annie took Sutton when she had the accident. That's when it hit her. Had Thayer done that too? Anger surged through her, but was immediately dismissed when the driver cleared his throat.

Emma smiled sheepishly and handed him the money she asked for. She thanked him and started toward the door.

"Miss?" The driver called

Emma turned around and looked at him

"Are you okay? Do you want me to call somebody?" He said, clearly picking up on Emma's current state. Emma shook her head

"No, im okay, just and accident" She managed to spit out

"Are you sure?" He pressed

Emma nodded

"Okay" He said putting the car in gear "Have a nice night"

"Thanks" Emma muttered, turning around


	4. Chapter 4

Emma locked the door to her room the second she closed the door. She threw her bags on the floor and slumped on the bed closest to the door, allowing herself to process everything.

The desk manager recognized her as Sutton, making flirty comments whenever he got the chance. When he asked about her bruises, she told him exactly what she had told the cab driver, an accident.

Emma decided to take a shower. She walked to the bathroom which was on the left of the door and carefully peeled her clothes off. When she looked in the mirror she was shocked. It looked just as bad as it felt. _Great, just great._ she thought to herself. Slowly she made her way into the shower and jerked back when the water hit her body. It was anything but soothing, it made everything hurt 100x more. She poured a great deal of shampoo into her hands and furiously massaged it into her hair, she needed to get clean.

_Flashback:_

_Thayer grabbed her hair and pinned her to the wall facing away from her. She leaned down so he was right behind her ear, making her tremble underneath him. _

_"I did everything for you, and don't care. I promise, you will care after this"_

_He pulled her hair back and slammed her face against the wall, leaving a big bump on the top left of her forehead. He then pinned her arms above her head while she was still dizzy and pulled off her shirt._

_End of flashback_

Emma stated sobbing and leaned onto the cold, tile wall for support. After drowning her hair in conditioner, she reached for the body wash and poured the entire small bottle onto her hand and then lathered her body. She used her fingernails to scratch her body everywhere, leaving bright red lines on her body. He was everywhere, and he wouldn't leave.

Emma continued to scrub her body until the water went from boiling hot to freezing cold. She preferred the cold water, it helped soothe her and numb some of the pain.

After what felt like hours, Emma got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked over to the bed closest to the door and threw her bag onto it, wincing in pain. She rumeged through it and finally settled on sweats and a grey hoodie that had _Storm Volleyball_ printed on the back. Tears welled in Emma's eyes as she thought about Sutton, Laurel, Mads and everyone else she had met. She had never really got to know any of them, she didn't even know who's sweater she was putting on. _Did Sutton play Volleyball? Maybe Laurel?_ Whatever, she forced herself to think. Its over and done with.

* * *

Finally after finishing getting dressed, Emma slipped under the cover, she was exhausted. She attempted to close her eyes but opened them immediately. Every time she closed her eyes they were there. Thayer and her old foster parents. Just waiting, waiting for her to get hurt again. Emma struggled to keep her eyes open for as long as she could but eventually fell into a deep sleep. She woke up 3 hours later, screaming and crying from a nightmare. Her hair was damp and tears stained her face. After her cries subsided, Emma decided to take her laptop out to distract her from her exhaustion. A couple minutes later there was loud knocking on the door. Slowly and painfully, Emma made her way to the door and was surprised when she opened it.

"Hey" The creepy front desk man said, raising his eyebrows. "I got a complaint about noise" He nodded towards Emma "You okay?"

"Fine" She said, she shifted her weight from foot to foot, thinking quickly she added "I was watching a movie, i'll use headphones" She started closing the door and added "Sorry"

"Wait" the guy said

Emma ignored him and shut and locked the door. Slowly she made her way over to the bed and slipped in the covers, opening her laptop and turning it on.

* * *

Sutton got in the cabin and took in a shaky breath, the night had been insane. She turned her phone on and called Emma. When she heard the ring of her phone, she looked around the room, finally spotting it on the counter. She cancelled the call and picked up the phone _Why would she leave it here?_ Dismissing it she went to the couch and pulled her laptop off her couch, skyping Emma.

* * *

When Emma saw the skype call pop up on her laptop, she drew in a sharp breath. What would she say to Sutton? She was broken out of her daze when Sutton called her for a second time. Breathing in a deep breath to calm herself, she clicked accept.

"Emma, oh my god, you wont believe what just happ- what the hell? What happened to your face? You loo-"

Emma cut her off "Look Sutton, im done. Im done with everything. I made the stupidest decision of my life coming to Phoenix. So just forget about all of it ok? Im sorry for fucking up your life, it wont happen again, bye. " And with that, Emma hung up. It wasnt until Suttons display picture was off the screen that Emma let the tears fall. There, she had done it. She ended it.

* * *

Sutton sat starring at her screen with her jaw wide open. What the _hell_ was that? Quickly, Sutton ran out the door and into her car. What Emma didnt know was that Sutton recognized the wall paper behind her. Sutton was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**Ok, longer update this time! I'm going to try and make them this long or longer from now on! Review! Review! Review! Any comments, suggestions ect!**


End file.
